


Crush

by zandrov



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrov/pseuds/zandrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只要触碰到Q的手腕，邦德就会意识到——他可以把它折成两段，只要他想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610141) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



 

他很瘦。邦德开玩笑说只要少吃一顿饭他就会到瘦骨嶙峋的地步。他几乎把这一点隐藏在了一层又一层的工作服和防水外套之下，但到头来只要触碰到他的手腕和那里的骨头，邦德还是会意识到——他可以把它折成两段，只要他想。他能将Q打碎。每当他想到这一点，他就会像个毛头小子而非中年男人一样在裤子里半硬起来。他想将Q置于身下，又或者在他身上，这念头让他的嘴唇干的像隔日的面包。

  
他 _想要_ ，而邦德鲜少被人拒绝。  
  
它是这样发生的：在向M进行简短的任务汇报之后，他们一起进了走廊，邦德注视着Q的脖颈。它苍白，未经标记，像一片大理石。邦德想要他。在那见鬼的任务之后他几乎已经疲惫到发抖；在Q的脖子上留下记号这个念头占据了他的全部思考。  
  
“我想把你带回家。”他说道，不是问句。  
  
Q眨也不眨地扭头盯着他，脚步丝毫不乱。除了微微放大的瞳孔，他几乎没有别的反应。  
  
“抱歉，”他在思考了五秒之后说道，“我不和工作上的人搞在一起。个人原则，你知道。”  
  
邦德抬手按住Q的胳膊，于是他停了下来，但没看邦德的眼睛，只是望向别处。邦德把另外一只手撑在墙上，这样他就可以进一步侵入Q的个人空间，然后把嘴唇靠向他的耳朵。  
  
“你当然可以打破原则就一次。”  
  
Q颤抖着深吸了一口气，邦德可以感到那股温暖的气流打在自己的下巴上。这么近的距离让他可以闻到Q身上的所有味道——茶的佛手柑味、浴后的香皂气味。邦德又往前靠了一步。  
  
“我相信这是个坏主意。”Q说。  
  
“我依仗坏主意为生。”  
  
邦德的嘴唇擦过Q的耳朵随即起身离去。Q漆黑的瞳孔深不可测，他已经赢了。  
  
——  
  
他没打算让事情的发展超出一个晚上。浪漫是一件危险的事，对于干他这一行的来说尤其是这样，而且邦德已经有过很多次的教训。但是性又是另一码事，在MI6大楼的微弱照明之下，Q说：“我希望你有车。”  
  
邦德把他带回家并操了他。当他把Q从一层又一层的衣物中剥出来的时候他发现了他皮肤之下的清晰可见的肋骨、棱角分明的肩膀和像缠线一般遍布全身的血管。先采取主动的那个是Q；他爬上了床，然后用手肘撑起自己等待着，他的下半身充血而坚硬，双腿张开像是炫耀一般的发出邀请。邦德把他翻了过来，他的亲吻激烈到足够使Q瘫倒在床上，把准许般的吐息送入这个亲吻之中。他把自己撑起来仅仅是想看Q因为剧烈吐息而上下起伏的胸口，和像琴键一般的肋骨的轮廓。  
  
“我不需要问你以前做没做过这个，对吧。”Q说。  
  
“厚颜无耻。”邦德蜷起嘴角笑了起来。“这是我要问你的， _男孩_ 。”  
  
他没有把他打碎，但他想过这个。他进入他的时候用上了一点完全不必要的力气，Q的眼睛因为疼痛而慌张起来，但他什么也没说。也许他喜欢这个。邦德用自己的身体覆盖住他的，直到他们几乎要合为一体，皮肤骨头和肌肉一同颤抖。  
  
Q留下来过了夜，但是邦德在他早上醒来之前就离开了。  
  
这就是全部。  
  
——  
  
这还不是全部。  
  
——  
  
“迪拜。”M说道，邦德摇头。  
  
“不是我会选择的度假地点。”  
  
“别像个新兵。”  
  
M把印着 _迪拜帆船酒店_ 的档案扔在他的膝盖上。里面是他要杀害的三个男人的照片。他认为M不会告诉他杀害他们的原因，除了他必须这么做。  
  
“出发之前去找Q，他会给你补给军需。我们需要不留后患地除掉他们。”  
  
有几张照片里出现了同一个女人，她穿着一件纱笼，手臂环住他们之中的一人。M发觉邦德在注视的时候指了指她。  
  
“潜入的时候她可能有点用。”  
  
“是的。”邦德猛地合上了档案。“为什么他们要呆在世界上最昂贵的酒店？对恐怖分子来说有点过于高调，不是吗。”  
  
“因为他们不是恐怖分子，但他们在找恐怖分子，”M说道，“是时候我们切断线索了。”  
  
邦德把档案夹进外套，然后去了Q的部门。  
  
自他把Q留在自己的床上已经过了一个礼拜，那男孩表现的一如往常。邦德管他叫男孩，但他知道他是个男人，还有三个月就满二十五岁，拥有天才级别的智力。Q像邦德要求的一样专业，而且他能忽略Q盯着他的嘴唇和手掌的方式。  
  
Q递给他一枚信封和一个金属工具箱。  
  
“你的机票。”他说。  
  
邦德盯着工具箱。  
  
“我能问问这里面是什么吗？”  
  
“攀爬工具，”Q说，“帆船酒店是世界第四高的酒店。”  
  
这完全给人 _不可能完成的任务_ 的感觉，邦德也是这么说的。  
  
“别傻了。”Q把工具箱拿过来然后打开了它，“它能让你爬上电梯钢缆而不被侦测到。任何一个试图从酒店外墙爬上去的人都是笨蛋，不管多高。”  
  
他说这话的时候严肃极了以至于邦德发现自己正在产生认同。里面的工具是经过简洁改良的版本，Q的手工风格。邦德能想到他花费几个夜晚来完善它们，即便知道它们最终会落到他的手里。这个想法令他微笑起来。Q再一次合上了工具箱，然后把它推给桌子对面的邦德。他们双目相接，在实验室的灯光下Q的瞳孔近乎苍白。邦德想起他琴键般的肋骨和佛手柑味道的嘴唇。然后他出发了。  
  
在迪拜死亡试图抓住他却又勉强错过。  
  
金钱能让一些人开口，而另外一些则会更加忠诚。他开枪解决掉最后一个目标的时候一个保镖发了疯似的把一柄单刃长刀捅进他的腿，伤口离股动脉近得危险。温热的血液浸湿裤管，他几乎在那个窄巷里失血过多而死。他被其中一个死掉的家伙的女友救下。邦德从那些档案里认识过这位查斯敏。她有些疑问。他们都是这样。  
  
他和她做爱了，她身体的轮廓让他感觉不太对劲，邦德想起了穿着工作服的Q手指敲击键盘嘴唇触碰杯壁的样子，但他拒绝再想下去。  
  
最终她试图杀了他（“忠诚，邦德先生。”），于是他往她脑袋里送去了一颗子弹。  
  
于是他带着一根手杖一瘸一拐地回到了MI6。伊芙，一如既往，富有同情心。  
  
“至少这一次不是我。”她说。  
  
“比起这个我宁愿被你打一顿。“邦德倚靠着他的手杖。M对他大肆夸耀过一番——这根手杖里藏着一柄长刀。“有什么新闻吗？”  
  
“没有，”伊芙说道，“你现在在休假，不能参与外勤，你知道的。”  
  
邦德跛着脚走向她，试图引起更多的同情。他痛恨休假，他真恨这个。休假为烦闷提供了滋长空间，烦闷则令人胡思乱想，而怠惰的思维对外勤特工来说从不是一件好事。  
  
“就没有点我能做的吗？”  
  
伊芙抿起嘴角来掩饰笑意。接着她从桌子里拿出一个包裹，然后把它递给邦德，说道：“听话，帮我把这个交给Q，嗯？我确定他会喜欢这根手杖，老家伙。”  
  
“我受伤了。”邦德回道，虽然已经拿起了包裹。  
  
“你需要这个锻炼机会。”  
  
邦德找到Q的时候他两只手都在电脑里，像意面一样纠缠的电线埋住了他的袖口。他正全神贯注，皱着眉毛嘴唇紧抿。这让邦德再一次的想要他，而且不仅仅是以他们先前有过的那种方式。他想要摘掉Q的眼镜然后把手指埋进他的头发。他想带他出去吃顿美餐然后再一次按住那双骨骼分明的纤细手腕。他想要。  
  
“你到底在干什么。”邦德说。  
  
Q抬起头的时候表情近乎羞怯，像被抓了个现行一样。但由于经验邦德知道，这事实上是见到他而瞬间卸下防备的表情。  
  
“我在组装一台电脑，很明显，”他说道，然后扶了扶他的眼镜，“你为什么拄着拐杖？”  
  
“猜猜看。”  
  
邦德移动了一下重心然后向前走去。他仍然没习惯这种走路方式，所以他的动作很缓慢。Q皱着眉头盯着他跛行的那条腿，把手从机箱里抽了出来。  
  
“刀伤。”Q最后说道，眼神从邦德的腿上移开。  
  
他的下颌紧缩了一下，邦德注意到了，然后点点头以示肯定。直到Q问他来这里做什么的时候他才想起手上的包裹。  
  
“拜访一位老朋友需要理由吗？”邦德说。  
  
“谁是你的老朋友？”Q靠在桌子上用手把工作服的褶皱抹平。是Skyfall那次任务里他穿过的那件难看的棕色外套，邦德记得它。他曾在梦里把它烧掉过几次。“你想要什么，007？”  
  
“一个来自我们亲爱的Moneypenny的包裹。”  
  
邦德把它放在Q身旁，后者迅速拆开了它。它一定和他正在组装的这台电脑有关，因为他又开始围着它忙活起来。  
  
“她让你就这么走过来？”Q扭过后背问道，“听着有点残忍，既然你受伤了。”  
  
“我不介意。”邦德说。  
  
他是如此热切地说着以至于Q停顿了一下，但也只是一小会。他的身体再次动起来，而且就算隔着工作服，邦德也能看到他棱角分明的肩膀。他仍然想要打碎他，但他想要的远不止这些。  
  
“所以，吃顿晚饭怎么样？”  
  
自从他们上床已经过了一个月。也许Q正期待着这个，也许没有，但总之他什么也没说。邦德盲目地试图瞄准靶心。幸运的是，他通常准头不错。  
  
Q转了过来，然后说：“我不是间商店。”  
  
有那么一瞬间邦德忘记了自己的腿伤，他向前走了一步，手杖被他拖在身后。这疼的见鬼而他忽略掉它。Q的视线再一次地越过他聚焦在别处，所以邦德伸出手来攥住了他的手腕。脉搏在下面飞快加速，像是那里有只野兔一般。Q最后看向他。  
  
“我的意思是和你一起。”邦德说，然后握的更用力了一些。  
  
Q的嘴张开而又合上，几乎是机械般的动作。邦德可以感觉到他的思索和疑问。他轻轻在邦德手里挣扎了一下，但没有逃去任何地方。他快速环视四周，像是在检查这段对话会不会被别人听见，然后又张开了嘴，但还是没说出一个词，他真的不知道该说些什么。  
  
“只是一顿晚餐。”邦德说道，声音瞬间充满了安静的空气。  
  
只是，Q比了一个口型。他的姿势充满防备和怀疑。邦德无法责怪他。Q想问些什么，邦德看得出来，但他不会在这里发问。  
  
“我刚有过一次濒死的经历，”邦德说道，“我认为我至少该得到一次晚餐的陪同。”  
  
最终Q开口了：“每一天对于你来说都是一次濒死的经历。”尽管语气几乎难以捉摸，但他的嘴角翘起了一点，“我并不觉得这有什么值得庆祝。”  
  
身后的电脑发出警报的时候他从邦德身边走开了。他的手指在键盘上翻飞，敲击的动作近乎暴躁。邦德跟着他，尽管这些动作对他的腿来说无疑是地狱般的折磨。  
  
“我不会再要些别的。”他说。  
  
Q手上敲击的动作停了下来，接着利落地敲下Enter然后转过来，一个动作。  
  
“轮班之后我大概有一个小时的空闲可以吃点东西。”  
  
邦德露出了一个微笑，Q立刻就又转了回去，手指继续敲击键盘，完全回到了工作状态。他允许自己看了一会，赞赏地，然后用手掠过Q的前臂，作为一个简洁和短暂到不可能含有任何暗示意味的告别动作。  
  
“我会来接你，”他说，“别穿这件工作服。”  
  
Q赶走了他。  
  
——  
  
“你不觉得这有点夸张了吗？”  
  
邦德脱下西装外套然后卷起了白衬衫的袖口，接着拿起菜单。他们正在一间非常、 _非常_ 考究的餐厅，而Q不自在的有点滑稽。虽然他至少放弃了那件工作服。在这里一道菜至少要三十镑，但邦德付得起。作为00探员他有特权这样做，对邦德来说没有什么是过于夸张的。作为外勤特工，你过的是一种快节奏且挥霍无度的生活，因为很可能你死的也一样快。  
  
“完全不，”他说，“而且你看上去应该好好吃上一两顿饭。现在，你偏好红的还是白的葡萄酒？”  
  
“都不，”Q答道，“我不喝酒。”  
  
詹姆斯从他的菜单上抬起头来，因为这是他一天当中听过的最令人震惊的事情。Q在座位上移动了一下，嘴唇紧抿。  
  
“可是你看上去已经成年了。”詹姆斯不怀好意地说道。  
  
“别故意惹人烦，”Q说，“我当然成年了。我只是选择不喝。”  
  
邦德不确定是否理解了他的意思。因为他实在想不出人有什么理由选择不喝酒。  
  
“启发我一下：为什么？”  
  
“我只是……”Q的声音弱了下去，他听上去有点烦躁，像是他并不打算把这个说出来，“酒精会很缓慢地损害我的肝脏，而且我的体质让我很难把酒精降解到正常水平而不受影响。”  
  
邦德向后靠回了他的椅子。“你在告诉我是因为你体重太轻了。”  
  
“有很多种说法。”  
  
这一次，Q先把视线移到了菜单上，邦德发现他比原先加倍迷人。他从不知道Q不能喝酒。但是再一次地，关于Q他不知道的太多了，尤其是当他开始思考这件事时。在这一刻之前他完全没有兴趣去了解这些事情。对他来说工作之外的Q神秘的像个谜，而邦德想要解开它。  
  
Q点了牛肉，这又一次令邦德感到惊讶，因为他几乎发誓Q会是个素食主义者。他把这个想法如实说了出来。  
  
“为什么？因为我很瘦吗？”Q正在把他的牛腩切成整齐的小块，“我就像其他人一样喜欢肉食。”  
  
“你确实。”邦德说道。  
  
Q的手指在餐具上收紧了。“你就不能坚持哪怕五分钟不作些无耻的评头论足？”  
  
“我可没有那样评头论足。”  
  
“你的语气表明这实际上是一码事。”Q说道。  
  
邦德开始切割自己盘中的食物，然后就着几杯酒把它们咽了下去，没感到半点醉意。他看着Q吃饭，然后再度感到惊奇——显然Q能够毫无困难地大口饱餐。他甚至在左边嘴角沾上了一些酱料。邦德指出这一点之后他伸出舌头把它舔舐干净。邦德提议餐后甜点，他没拒绝。  
  
“你真是充满惊喜。”邦德看着他挖起一勺布丁的时候说道，“我以为你的食量和鸟一样少，因为你那么瘦。”  
  
“事实上，”Q说道，“单日进食重量超过自身体重的鸟类并不少见。”  
  
邦德挑起一边眉毛，“记下了。”  
  
Q在甜点之后喝掉了半杯赤霞珠，唯一一种邦德可以真心欣赏的酒类。他在Q试着反对之前买了单，接着他们走进下着雨的伦敦夜色之中。  
  
“你和她上床了吗。”Q上车之后说道。  
  
邦德只花了几秒钟就意识到他说的是谁。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“总是这么简单吗？”  
  
Q的视线在车窗之外，投在乌云和湿漉漉的街道上。  
  
“有时候，”邦德说道，“有时也不。”  
  
他知道去Q公寓的路，尽管Q什么都没说。雨滴持续地敲击在挡风玻璃上，剩下的路程车厢里一片寂静，像是在等待着。Q把双手放在膝盖上，像是仅仅需要它们在那里一般。邦德觉得这有点残忍，尽管他什么都没做。也许这就是为什么。他把车停在Q公寓楼下的停车场里，但是完全没有要出来的意思。只是一顿晚餐，他是这么说的，现在他得信守诺言。但是Q用盯着疯子的那种方式盯着他。  
  
“你真的不打算试试上楼来？”他问。  
  
邦德吞咽了一下，因为他想试试，他确实想，“你希望我这么做吗？”  
  
“我不知道，事实上。”  
  
Q把手放在车门上，但是仍然没有打开它。他大衣的袖子被扯了起来，手腕再次露了出来，苍白而纤细。 _我会打碎你_ ，邦德想着，但事情没有如此发展。最终，Q打开了车门。  
  
“晚安，007。”他说道，然后关上了它。  
  
——  
  
两周后邦德恢复了外勤任务。他的腿已经痊愈，虽然瘢痕组织形成了一道丑陋的凸起。Q追踪他到了布拉格，他平静的声音不断在耳机里响起，偶尔会有M的大嚷大叫打断他们。情况相当不稳定——大楼里的某处有一枚炸弹。虽然总统和首相都已经撤离，但爆炸会造成周边地区数以百计的伤亡。还有他的搭档殉职了。  
  
“派克死了。我还有多长时间？”  
  
“九分四十二秒，还在倒数。”Q说。  
  
邦德可以从背景里听见M在嚷嚷，“死了？你确定吗？”  
  
“确定，基于整面墙都是他的脑浆。别担心，杀了他的那个人也是。”邦德根据Q的指示踢开了一扇门，“告诉我方向是正确的。”  
  
“感应器指示爆炸物在你左侧两百米，电梯下方。我会建议加快速度。”  
  
“谢谢，Q。”  
  
Q指示他下楼梯进入管道间。在每个他们一同参与的任务中，Q听起来总是很镇定。他发出指示的口吻像是在帮忙组装家具，而非作出生死攸关的决策。而邦德知道这并不是由于Q不理解或者不在乎——恰恰是出于相反的原因。当人命掌握在Q的手上时至少他知道该做些什么。管道间外面是通风井，邦德到了电梯下方，爆炸物就在那里，正如Q所言。除此之外还有一个人，手持炸弹，看见邦德的一瞬间就开始向反方向跑去。  
  
“ _Shit._ ”  
  
“发生了什么？”Q问。  
  
“天杀的，邦德，”M嚷道，“你在干什么？”  
  
邦德没有回答，只是开始奔跑。他可以向那个男人开枪，但是如果他击中了炸弹，整个任务就搞砸了。他得追上他，然后寄希望于徒手抓住他。  
  
“邦德，”Q说道，“你为什么在跑？”  
  
“爆炸物为移动目标。”邦德跳上升降机井里的梯子，开始向上爬，“我在追一个持有炸弹的人。重复：有人手里持有炸弹。”  
  
M咬牙切齿地发出一连串的咒骂，但是Q什么也没说。邦德的肺里充满空气，随着呼吸而舒展刺痛。不管他追的是谁，那个混蛋速度很快。剩余的时间可能已经小于七分钟，现在。上到第一层的话他可以瞄准那人的脑袋，所于是他这么做了。这很冒险，但它奏效了。那男人倒了下去，那枚炸弹也是，谢天谢地它至少高科技到不会因为碰撞而爆炸。邦德把炸弹拎起来，五分钟。  
  
“我拿到它了，”他说，“告诉我下一步。”  
  
“给我们一分钟。”Q说。          
  
如果不是距离爆炸还有不到五分钟的话，邦德会因为这句话而笑出来。  
  
“它就要 _爆炸了_ 。”  
  
“那会是件令人遗憾的事。请注意指示：你需要打开左边的暗格，你看见它了吗？”  
  
他哼了一声作为肯定，接下来Q为他提供了每一步的拆解指示，他需要重新接驳四根不同的导线，然后排除保险栓干扰。邦德的掌心在出汗；他还有三分钟，但他也只有这么长时间了。最后只剩下了两根一模一样的线，Q沉默了整整二十八秒。  
  
“那里应该只有一根线。”他说。  
  
邦德的胃沉了下去。“所以这意味着可能是任何一根。”  
  
“正是。”Q在通讯器那边剧烈地吸入一口气，“邦德，你需要立刻从那里撤退。”  
  
他可以这么做，他也应该这么做，但是这不是他的行事风格。不管怎样他都会完成这个任务。  
  
“不，我能做到。”  
  
Q，有史以来的第一次，慌张了起来。  
  
“你不可能知道——”  
  
“我需要你相信我，”邦德说道，“只要相信我。”  
  
寂静。嘀嗒的响声计着秒，但是邦德等着他。  
  
“好。”Q说。  
  
邦德剪断了左边的那根。  
  
——  
  
他在飞机落地一小时后去接了Q，并没有费心去向M报到。那个混蛋可以等到明天。Q滑进座位，倚靠在皮革之中。  
  
“我会因为这个被训一顿，”他说道，“我应该再过两个小时才能离开办公室。”  
  
邦德开始加速。“他们不会注意到你走了的。”  
  
“他们当然会。我是MI6的重要资产。”Q说道。  
  
“是的，你确实拥有重要资产。”他转过去给了Q一个微笑，正好看见男孩翻上去的眼睛，“你觉得晚餐如何？”  
  
Q若有所思般的盯着他，手指揉着衣领接触脖子的那一小块皮肤。  
  
“我们应该叫外卖。”他最后说道。  
  
——  
  
当邦德摘掉他的眼镜的时候，Q看上去像是同时变得成熟又稚嫩了一些。眼镜接触鼻梁两侧的地方有着轻轻的红痕，而且Q的头发看上去更有扫进眼睛的危险了。邦德把他拉到自己身上，手放在他的胯骨两侧，然后抚摸在那里的骨头。Q的脸颊变得绯红。  
  
“我想看你骑在我的阴茎上。”邦德说。  
  
“我早该知道你的年龄会让你犯懒，”Q说道，但还是抬起腰来。  
  
邦德加重了手上的力道，“别让我动手去捂你的嘴。”  
  
“我确实希望这不是个威胁。”Q把自己撑了起来，身下已经因为邦德的手指和自己的而做好了准备。他缓慢地把邦德吞进身体里，一寸寸地，像是他正重新开始熟悉这感觉。他的眼睛慌张地闭起来，嘴唇大张着。“操，”他说，“哦，操。”  
  
他骑着他的时候邦德用手上下抚摸着Q的胸膛，看着他的皮肤是如何在肋骨上牵动的而且上帝啊，他太瘦了。Q用一种那么从容的方式操着自己，以至于这让邦德想到他曾有过许多次的练习。一种热烈而刺痛的嫉妒在他的胸口盘踞，他必须试着忽略它。他伸过双手去抓住Q的屁股然后开始用力，让自己在他的身体里进入的更深。Q的膝盖蜷缩了一下，为角度而愉悦起来。他看上去很小，邦德不知道为什么这能如此见鬼地挑起他的兴致，但它确实有效。  
  
“上帝，”他说，“我能让你碎掉。”  
  
Q哼出一声轻笑，气喘吁吁地。  
  
“当你说这种话的时候——我还是不信你。”  
  
“很好，”邦德说，“别相信。我不擅长这个。”  
  
——  
  
在黑暗中，稍晚些时候，他说道：“我明天出发去东京。”  
  
Q很安静，睡着了，但是邦德知道他没有。  
  
  
——  
  
当他再一次见到Q的时候，那个男孩已经支离破碎。  
  
“我知道你刚回来，”伊芙在电话里对他说，“但我认为你应该立刻报到。”  
  
邦德去了，然后发现了把脸埋在手掌里的Q，缩在一把椅子上，看上去既小又年轻。他不需要任何人来告诉他发生了什么。他跪在一边膝盖上来平视他，忽略掉腿上因为牵拉而作痛的瘢痕组织。  
  
“Q，”他用一种温和而善解人意的口吻说道，“我现在要带你回家了。”  
  
他没有得到答复，他也不需要一个。Q的手掌从脸颊上滑了下来，然后任由邦德拉着前臂把他从椅子上拉起来。M站在不远处，仔细剃须后的脸上布满皱纹，因为邦德的话而皱眉。  
  
“我们还没有——”  
  
“走开。”  
  
Q的公寓完全是邦德预料之中的样子——工整的居住痕迹，有着深色的樱桃木地板和微微泛黄的墙面。书籍到处都是，字面意义上的到处；邦德在Q的橱柜里发现了一本，但是它们都看上去正属于那里，某种意义上的。电视机下方有四台不同的游戏设备，其中一台看上去很有可能出自Q自己的手笔。邦德并不排除这个可能。  
  
Q的举止像个毫无戒心的娃娃。安静而毫无生气，他跟着邦德进了厨房然后重重地坐进了椅子里，接着就什么声音也不再发出，眼神遥远而空洞。邦德找到了Q的茶叶，然后开始泡茶。  
  
“我有伏特加，”Q第一次发出了声音，“我用它来做菜。”  
  
邦德不需要进一步的指示了。他倒了一些在马克杯里，然后把它放在了Q面前。他在Q对面坐了下来，手掌放在膝盖上。Q用一种漆黑而酸楚的眼神看着他。  
  
“你真的没必要这么做，”他说。  
  
“很多我做的事都是没必要的。”邦德说。  
  
事实上，他有点害怕自己想要做这些的事实，他有点害怕当伊芙打给他然后说Q的时候他的胃提到了嗓子眼。他知道失去一名特工是什么感觉，他记得。Q还如此年轻，又如此不幸的要毫无准备的就经历这件事。也许是这些想法让邦德在桌子的另一边骄傲地看着Q，也许又是当他意识到在所有的这些人当中，Q只对他作出了回应。不管是哪一种，这眼神都让Q满面怒容地回盯着他。  
  
“如果你以为我想要个拥抱或是什么——”Q停下来用食指揉着眼角。“我知道这个不会发生……我……我知道——”  
  
“没有关系。”邦德说道。  
  
“并不是没有关系！”Q抬手掩了一下嘴，像是被自己的声音吓到了，“并不是没有关系，”他又说了一次，声音小了很多，“我对他的死有责任。”  
  
他不知道具体细节，除了一名特工被杀害了。从邦德得到的信息来看，死亡进程相当缓慢，它发生的时候Q仍然在追踪着他。所以Q听见了死亡，所以那让他崩溃了。邦德很久都没有感觉到自己的这一部分人性了，他喜欢在Q那里感受到它。他并不会假装这不是自私的。  
  
Q再一次把杯子举到嘴边然后吞咽的时候手发着抖。邦德完全知道他现在正在想什么；一遍又一遍地回放那个瞬间，思考自己可能作出什么改变。但他什么也没说，因为他说的话并不会让Q好过一些，起码现在不会。Q第三次举起马克杯的时候喝完了伏特加，然后把杯子推回给邦德，于是邦德站起来去倒更多的酒。  
  
“他被自己的血液窒息了，我认为。听起来像是这样，不管怎么说。”  
  
邦德把杯子递回给Q然后说道：“你需要停止回想这些。”  
  
“他求我救他。”Q摇摇头，令人惊讶地并没有流泪，“我做不到。”  
  
“你没办法，并不是每一次都行。”  
  
他现在站在Q旁边，向下看着他，等着Q抬起头。  
  
“我觉得它并不会每次都这样令人绝望。”  
  
“你会习惯它。”邦德说道，然后Q笑了。  
  
“令人赞叹，”他说道，“人类如此残忍。”  
  
_我们生而如此，_ 邦德想。  
  
Q最终抬起头来看他。“我想让你操我。”他说。  
  
这是个坏主意而他们都知道。邦德同样知道自己应该拒绝他，特别是在Q现在这种情绪的时候。他应该把他放在床上，然后让他睡到忘记所有的伤痛。Q发出请求的原因仅仅是希望转移注意力，他想忘记，而邦德应该知道一点，他确实知道这一点。但Q开口的那一刻他就知道他会说好。事实上他正等待着它。邦德拉起他的手，Q步履蹒跚地跟在后面，为悲伤和伏特加而烂醉如泥。  
  
_我们生而如此_ ，邦德想。  
  
——  
  
Q圆钝、泛白的指甲把他的后背抓的满是红痕而邦德喜欢这个。他操他来让他忘记因为那正是Q所需要的。他把他操到呼吸都忘掉，看着他的嘴唇越张越大，直到发出的单词都变成仅仅是音节。邦德拿过他的手腕然后舔舐那里的皮肤。  
  
“你并不需要做这个。”Q一直都在重复这句话，“你并不需要。”  
  
“我想要。”邦德说道。他把嘴唇贴上他的来使他不再说下去。  
  
即便在Q高潮过后，炙热地、紧紧地环住他，邦德仍然继续操他，双手抬起他的大腿来把他的胯骨向下送，直到Q看上去因为过度刺激而真的晕了过去。接着邦德退了出来，没有高潮，只是翻身抱住Q。他用手臂环住他，他太瘦了，这感觉本应令人不快。但并不是。  
  
他们的呼吸又回来了，最终。Q的呼吸声足够平缓，邦德确信他已经睡着了。但接着他发出了一声呜咽，一声糟糕的、孤独的呜咽，那让整个床板都开始颤抖。然后他安静了下来。  
  
——  
  
在那之后Q开始躲着他，也许，邦德不确定，但他没有特意去找他谈过这件事。Q一头扎进了工作中，这大概是件好事，而邦德则不停地被派往世界各地。他们专业地一如从前。  
  
“事实上，没有我MI6会运作不下去。”他是这样和伊芙说的，后者拍了他的胳膊。  
  
“你的自负会要了你的命。”她说。  
  
实际上，整个MI6也只有邦德一人足够胜任又足够愚蠢到接下半个M下达的任务。包括眼下的这一个。他会在两天后出发去意大利，如果足够幸运，他会在三天后返回。邦德仍旧带着那根手杖，因为它实在是棒极了。他在去见Q的路上肆无忌惮地挥舞着它。当他到达Q的部门的时候，他发现Q正靠在桌边等待着他，胳臂底下夹着一个小箱子，好笑地看着邦德在半空中的手杖。  
  
“你来取你的枪。”他说。  
  
“也还有点别的事。”  
  
“没有别的事。”Q把箱子塞进他的怀里，“Moneypenny那里有你的航班信息。我会保持追踪。”  
  
邦德打开了箱子，很满意里面的那把枪。对崭新枪支的热忱是邦德从不曾丢掉的东西。它们发出的毫光和气味几乎如同性爱般令人满意。他合上了箱子，然后把它夹在臂弯里。Q大方地看着他。那件事已经过去了快一个星期，他看起来好多了。M说他拒绝休假，邦德认为这是个明智的选择。在这一点上Q和他极其相似，在忙碌的时候才能保持情绪饱满。而之前的那次则是他疲劳过度的结果。现在他已经恢复。他看着邦德的方式甚至让邦德觉得他能够容忍他的一点放肆。  
  
“你还好吗？”邦德还是问了出来。  
  
Q点点头。“现在好了。谢谢你。”  
  
在他来得及转身之前邦德把手放上了Q的手腕。如果现在不开口，他永远也不会说出来了。  
  
“之前那次我说是我想要这么做，我是认真的。”  
  
他可以感到Q的身体绷紧了，然后又放松下来，他在那真正的发生之前就知道他的下颌会收紧。至于Q本人，他看上去很惊讶。而且生气。  
  
“你永远都这么自相矛盾吗？”Q压低了嗓音，“那不过是一个晚上的事，我本来就知道。我对它有所准备。”  
  
那是。那确实是。邦德很高兴地看到Q并没有那么天真。年轻，是的，但并不天真。当他继续思考下去的时候，他开始为此恼怒起来，因为他们都是这么准备的，而邦德只是未曾发觉自己改变了主意。他真诚地喜欢Q，以及他的一切特质，包括他那件可怕的棕色防水服和冷的要命的挖苦。邦德喜欢他瘦的要命却又食量惊人。他喜欢Q仍旧拥有足够的人性来为一个素未谋面的男人的死哭泣，而后又无法消化掉那些酒精。那是一种危险而又糟糕的爱情。  
  
而更令他气恼的是，Q依旧想要他。不论是已经忘却的幻想或是真诚的热爱，他允许邦德让自己支离破碎，并且过后从不期盼一个道歉。这说明了某些Q缄口不言的问题——每个人都熟知邦德在女人方面的名声，也许Q只是接受了它，又或者也许他选择了不去想它。他是将自己置身事外的典范，如果按照邦德过去的事迹来看的话，他们也已经到了这个地步。它曾经隐秘而令人熟悉，直到它不再是这样。  
  
邦德清楚地记得他第一次见到Q的时候，一头留了几年的蓬松卷发，身上的衣服像是要把他溺在里面。他脸上带着某一种嘲笑，像是他确信邦德一定不敢试试看。邦德试了，虽然那花了他一些时间。Q总是在他意识的某个角落里徘徊着，他从未发现过。  
  
“它确实应该是一个晚上的事，”邦德说道，“但你把那个选项搞砸了。”  
  
Q缓慢而又谨慎地研究着他的脸，从发际线的顶端到下颌的轮廓，就像是那里有什么东西供他阅读一般，并且他对自己的所得必定十分满意，因为他微笑了起来，他看上去就像邦德第一天见到他那样目中无人。  
  
“我可以道歉，但我并不真的那么觉得。”  
  
邦德把手掌放上他的腰际，并且迫切地想要上前一步然后把嘴唇贴上他的脖颈，但他怀疑男孩会因此打他一顿。所以取而代之的，他放下手后退了一步，看着他的脖子和与它连接的部分。  
  
“如果我活着回来，我们应该吃顿晚餐。”  
  
“也许。”Q说道，邦德不确定那是什么意思。  
  
——  
  
他在罗马的时候梦见了Q纤细的轮廓，梦里环绕在Q的脖子上的绳索上几乎要将他扼死。他梦见自己将Q打碎，然后男孩又让自己恢复如初。  
  
他回到了伦敦，这里有一顿晚饭等着他，这之后是他在自己的床上享用Q，贪婪而又粗鲁。邦德喜欢那些从Q的喉咙里被撞出来的声音，祈祷般的“哦上帝，哦上帝”与“求求你”。他把他按在身下，直到他感觉到他的身体因为高潮而绷紧，像一张弓，拉紧后放松下来。  
  
“我觉得你重了一磅，”晚些时候邦德说道，当他们以 _在被单中纠缠地太深_ 为借口拒绝下床的时候。  
  
Q戳了戳他的胃。“如果我变胖，你是不是不会和我上床了？”  
  
“是的。”邦德说道。  
  
“别担心，到了那个时候你大概已经老的不能勃起。”  
  
邦德戳了戳他的肋骨。  
  
“傻瓜。”他说道。  
  
这是第一次Q醒来的时候他还在那里。邦德能感到他在自己的手臂里惊讶了一会，像是和某个人缠在一起醒过来是一件很罕见的事情。然后Q放松了下来，翻了个身面向邦德，头发乱的一团糟。邦德把手指插了进去，被逗乐了，Q允许了他。  
  
“你的头发乱极了。”他说道，Q叹了口气。  
  
邦德决定自己在早上的时候喜欢Q。他没那么冷嘲热讽了，他刚醒来的时候像梦一样。他的眼睛仍然睁不开，像是随时有可能再次睡过去。邦德亲了亲他，这样一来那就不会发生，Q回吻了他，带着一股慵懒的热情，并且在他的嘴巴里打了个哈欠。那令邦德足够满意，所以他决定原谅Q的晨间口气。邦德和Q都知道这个宁静的时刻不会经常出现在他们的生活中。他们再一次闭上了眼睛，忽略掉其它所有的事。  
  
“我饿极了，”Q最终说道，“我们需要吐司，和茶。”  
  
“你和你的茶，”邦德睁开一只眼睛，“我们真正需要的是一顿正式的英式早餐。”  
  
“所以去做。”  
  
他们再一次接吻，因为很明显他们之中没有人会去做这个。邦德托住Q的后脑然后温柔地亲吻他，因为他确信他之前从没这么做过。他做过的绝大部分的事都无法用温柔来形容，但他确实拥有过那些时刻。他放开了Q，然后看到Q的眼睛仍然是睁着的。他在等待。他真是一个聪明的男孩。  
  
“你应该知道我没办法作出承诺，”邦德说道，“我可以尝试，但我会打破它们。”  
  
邦德得到的眼神包含着一些不可置信，但每一部分都在说着 _我知道_ 。Q跨坐在他身上，靠近他，这样他便没有别处可以看。  
  
“是什么让你觉得我想要个承诺，007？”  
  
邦德呆呆地盯着他，因为他从未想到过这一点。Q亲吻他的颈窝然后翻身下床做早餐。邦德看着他走过去，舒展而不着寸缕。他闭上了眼睛听着Q从厨房传来的声音，然后想想他手腕的骨头。他可能破碎，他们都可能破碎。  
  
但再一次地，也许不会。  
  
  


 

——END——

 


End file.
